Meeting A New Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Plex, Shocks, and Vamps go into protective mode and realize they scared a kid for no reason, they retreat away, but Kristin and her friend Jay aren't going to let them get away so easily. Written by guestsurprise per request of EmeraldMoonGreen. I only posted it for them. :)
**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin and Jay, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Vamps, Shocks, and the nickname Plex belong to guestsurprise. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. The Grant Mansion belongs to me and I gave guestsurprise full permission to use it.**

* * *

 **Meeting A New Friend**

Plex, Vamps, and Shocks were waiting eagerly for Kristin to come to the mansion. They had a fun day planned with her.

"Where is that girl?" Plex wondered.

"I know, we gotta hurry or we will miss that special movie that's coming on," Shocks said as he was looking out the window, gently wagging his tail.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Shocks! You're doing it again!" Vamps laughed.

"Doing what?" Shocks asked, looking over his shoulder.

"When you're excited, you wag your tail like Blitz!" Plex laughed too.

"Aw, cut it out, you two! I can't help it when I'm excited! Hey! Here she comes!" Shocks smiled. The other two grinned but then they noticed that a boy was chasing Kristin up to the mansion. He looked fearsome because of the large slash that reached from his hair to across his face.

"Get back here, Kristin!"

"NO WAY!"

"I'm gonna get you if you don't get back here!" The boy yelled behind her.

"He's gonna hurt her!" Plex roared.

"Not on our watch," Vamps growled as his eyes glowed red.

"Let's chase this bully off the premises just like he's trying to chase off our Kristy," Shocks growled as his antennae sparked angrily! And with those words, they ran out of the mansion and ran down the hill like the deadly trio!

Meanwhile, Jay was cornering Kristin.

"Alright, you little trouble maker, I've got you right where I want you," Jay smiled deviously as he pounced at Kristin!

"No way, Jay!" She squeaked as she jumped out of the way and dodged her friend right in time. What the aliens did not know was that Jay and Kristin were friends. Jay too was a victim of bullying and the two met because they both knew how it felt to be picked on by bullies. Now they were inseparable friends!

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Nope! You gotta catch me first, Jay!" She giggled.

"And when I get my hands on you, you're gonna get it!" He said, now backing her up against the gate. Right as he was about to grab her, they heard three deadly roars.

"Oh, no!" Kristin gasped.

"What is it?!" Jay yelped, now frightened due to the sounds.

"Those are my friends, but they are also very protective!"

"WHO?!" Jay gasped.

"US!" A voice roared out. At that moment, Plex ran out and jumped between Kristin and Jay.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jay screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM KRISTIN!" Plex hissed.

"Kristin! RUN! THERE ARE MONSTERS HERE!" Jay yelped.

"You're the only monster here, you creep!" Shocks hissed as he rose from the bushes and flashed his teeth angrily.

"How dare you try to harm Kristin!" Vamps angrily growled as he made a claw slash at Jay. He could have easily slashed him in two, but the slash was meant to only scare him off.

"I-I won't leave here without Kristin," Jay said bravely, even though he was shaking.

"If you think we're gonna let you harm her, you're mistaken!" Shocks roared as he picked him up by his shirt and was about to throw him!

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Kristin yelled at the top of her lungs! Everyone covered their ears at the sound of her scream!

"Everyone stop! Jay is my friend! He and I were just playing around; I tickled him earlier so he was coming to tickle me back!" Kristin explained. "He too is a victim of bullying!"

At her words, the aliens stopped in their tracks. Shocks put him down on the ground and all of the aliens looked at the boy very sorrowfully.

"We are sorry, Jay." Plex said quietly.

"We didn't know you were a friend of Kristin's." Vamps added.

"And to prove how sorry we are, we will leave you two alone." Shocks added. And with that, all three of them ran quickly back up the hill to the mansion.

"HEY! GUYS WAIT A MINUTE! DON'T LEAVE!" Kristin called out. But it was too late; the aliens were gone.

"Your friends have very realistic suits on! They looked like real aliens!" Jay said quietly.

"Jay, you have to promise not to tell anyone, but they are real aliens! I'm sorry for their attack. They didn't mean it! They thought you were going to hurt me!"

"Whoa! Real aliens! That's great! I promise not to say anything! Hey, it's alright Kristin! It was just an accident. But I wish they stood around a bit longer so I could have met them." Jay replied softly.

"I know! We gotta bring them back! Come with me!" Kristin said as she and Jay entered into the mansion.

"Guys! Where are you?!" Kristin called out. In another room, the aliens looked at each other.

"Huh?! She's looking for us?" Plex wondered.

"Yes, I am." A sweet voice replied. All three turned around and saw Kristin standing in the doorway and Jay was with her. "Now you three aren't going anywhere."

"Look, Kristin…I don't think we should…," Vamps began.

"C'mon guys! It was a mistake! Jay still wants to meet you three!"

"Yeah, it's cool, guys. You were just protecting Kristin," Jay smiled. But the aliens didn't look convinced. Kristin smiled mischievously and then she pounced on Vamps first.

"Alright, Vladat! I think you all need some reassurance! Get the other two, Jay!" Kristin giggled as she tackled Vamps and tickled his stomach and abs!

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP KRISTIN!" Vamps laughed.

"I'm not gonna let you go, Vamps; not yet anyway," she laughed as she blew a raspberry right in the middle of his stomach. While she was tickling Vamps, Jay pounced on Shocks and began tickling his under arms.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Hey, it's only fair I get to meet you; this time in a safer way," Jay chuckled as he continued to tickle the Conductoid.

Plex took that moment to try and ease out of the room, but he looked in surprise when both Kristin and Jay pounced on him after they tickled the other aliens into submission.

"NO! GEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHHEHEEHEHEHEHEHET OFF! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Plex laughed.

"Not so fast, Plex; we still gotta make sure you're not avoiding us either!" Kristin smiled deviously as she began scratching behind his ears and Jay began tickling his stomach.

"Yeah! You guys are pretty cool; there's no need to run from me and Kristin!" Jay smiled as he dug his fingers into Plex's fur and kept tickling him!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHHOHOP!" Plex pleaded.

Finally, Kristin and Jay let him up.

"Alright you three. I will only stop if you three come and have some dinner with Jay and I! He's my friend, but you all are too! There's no need for anyone to avoid anybody now." Kristin smiled.

"And I'm pleased to meet you guys!" Jay smiled in a friendly manner.

"Nice to meet you too, Jay; I'm Vamps," Vamps smiled warmly.

"Shocks!"

"Just call me Plex!" He smiled with a wink.

"And now that we have a new friend, it appears he has a scar that needs to be cleaned and 'taken care of', my friends." Vamps smiled at the other two aliens.

"I agree." Plex smiled walking forward. He gave Jay a gentle, dry lick across his face and the scar already was slowly fading.

"Huh? What just happened?" Jay asked curiously.

"Let's just say that after dinner, your scar will cease to exist because of my three alien angels." Kristin smiled as she kissed Vamps, Plex, and Shocks on their cheeks, causing them all to turn red. "Now c'mon, guys! Let's go eat!"

"On it! Climb on, Jay!" Shocks smiled as Jay climbed on his back.

"Get on, doll," Plex smiled as he motioned for Kristin to get on. She jumped on him in glee and nuzzled in his fur.

"Aw, stop all that cuddling," Plex joked. She laughed and started pecking his cheek with kisses, which she knew he enjoyed because he was purring and licked her face in return. After a few moments, Kristin stopped her tickle assault and she and Jay went out to eat with her three alien guardian angels!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: EmeraldMoonGreen, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
